


Poetry

by cheyennekelsie



Category: N/A - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennekelsie/pseuds/cheyennekelsie
Summary: I needed a place to put my poetry so I placed it here! Enjoy!





	1. Imagine

Imagine this.  
She’s only five years old. She has just started Kindergarten. She’s out in the world on her very own for the very first time without her Mommy or Daddy. The teacher asks her to draw a circle in the corner of her paper for her very first assignment. She draws a very lopsided circle with her brand new, presharpened, pencil. The teacher tells her to color her circle the color she feels most like. She picks the color blue and happily colors her circle. The teacher comes around, looks at her paper and says,”No. That color is for boys.” and she fails her very first assignment on her very first day of school. And for the very first time, she doesn’t know what she did wrong.  
She is now nine years old. She’s in the third grade. She’s the number one smartest kid in her small third grade class. There’s an academic competition going on at an allboys academy in the next town over. She immediately asks her teacher about it. The teacher says,”No. It’s only for boys. The boys are smarter than girls.” And for the second time in her life, she doesn’t understand why it’s wrong to be a girl. She asks herself, why are boys more privileged and happier than girls. She doesn’t pay mind to the girls who are starting to get into boys. She isn’t like them and she knows it.  
She’s thirteen years old. She’s in middle school now. She’s dating a boy but she doesn’t understand why he isn’t happy. Is it her? She feels like a laughing stock. He says she’s not satisfying. He says she isn’t ‘girly’ enough. He says he doesn’t like her because she acts like a boy. She doesn’t feel beautiful or happy. And for the third time in her life, she feels unaccepted.  
She’s 15 years old. She’s in high school now. She doesn’t feel comfortable in her own skin. She wants to be a boy. She feels masculine and has the mindset and skillset of a boy. She feels happier and more confident in men’s clothing. She bought her very first binder that year. And for the very first time, she’s proud of what she’s becoming.  
She is 18 years old. Her surgeon tells her they can start the series of operations at any time. She is qualified and can afford the operations. This is the greatest news she has ever heard. She is excited to be her true self. And for the very first time, gender stereotypes will no longer defy her.  
Imagine this.  
He is 22 years old. He has just finished his very last surgery. He is finally a man and he feels amazing. And for the very first time, he is happy and he doesn’t care what people think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of slam poetry but it's still relevant


	2. Opposites

  
She is a flower. Beautiful and graceful.  
She is the wind. Free and proud.  
She is the waves. Happy and plentiful.  
She is the sun. Bright and alive.

  
He is a weed. Lifeless and sad.  
He is the rain. Worried and upset.  
He is the sand. Covered and washed away.  
He is the moon. Dark and mysterious.

  
They are the meadow. Bright and lonely.  
They are the clouds. Beautiful and heavy.  
They are the ocean. Open and wide.  
They are opposites. Happy and sad.

  
Light and dark.  
Ying and Yang.  
They are made for each other. Because opposites attract.


	3. Mom

Mom

Mom, it’s been so long, where have you gone?  
Can you still hear me? I’m a little girl crying for  
Her momma who is nowhere to be found. She’s   
Crying and screaming and pleading for her mom.

The only difference between me and her is that my  
Momma doesn’t want to be found and her’s doesn’t   
want to hide! Her momma wants to be with her baby  
And love her and my momma doesn’t. 

I miss you momma. You’ve been so far   
And i’ve been here, waiting for you to return..  
Aren’t you going to come back? Aren’t you going   
To say you love me back?

I wanted my mom. I wanted only my mom and my  
Mom’s love. I wanted to know what it felt to feel loved.   
And you pushed me away. You left and I’m still here.

Can’t you see what I’ve done?  
Can’t you see what I’ve become? 

-C.K.B


End file.
